Anna
Anna, sometimes known as "Anna of the Forge" by the people of Del or "dear heart" by her husband, was the wife of Doom and the mother of Jasmine. History Early life Anna's mother died while giving birth to Anna. Her father died three years before King Endon assumed the throne, leaving Anna in the care of her grandfather, Crian. Anna lived in Del's forge with Crian, cooking, cleaning, and presumably helping her grandfather with other small tasks. Crian's skill as a blacksmith ensured that they were never lacking food, though they were still quite poor. ''The Forests of Silence'' Anna helped care for Jarred after Crian found the young man passed out near the forge. Crian introduced himself and his granddaughter when Jarred woke up, explaining that he tricked the palace guards into thinking that Jarred had drowned in the sea. Jarred agreed to stay in the forge, having grown fond of Anna and Crian. When Crian and Jarred discussed the ignorance of the royal family to the poor state of Deltora, Crian eventually admitted that he feared that Deltora was in danger of an invasion from the Shadowlands. Anna reminded her grandfather that so long as the King of Deltora wore the Belt of Deltora, the land would be safe from the Shadow Lord. Jarred was unwilling to tell Anna that the Belt is rarely worn anymore, not wanting to ruin her last hope in the royal family, though he presumably warned Anna of the situation in the palace at some point after Crian's death. Anna and Jarred eventually married and, after Crian died, Jarred took over as the city's blacksmith. Roughly seven years after Jarred first arrived at the forge, he and Anna were expecting a child, due to be born in the early autumn. Anna spotted the seven Ak-Baba in the sky, alerting her husband, who arrived just in time to see a signal for help from King Endon. Jarred immediately made his way to the palace. Jarred mentioned Anna and their unborn child to Endon, as Endon and his own wife, Sharn, were expecting their own child by the end of summer. Jarred, Sharn, and Endon failed to stop the Belt of Deltora from being broken and the Shadow Lord's invasion of Deltora began. Jarred quickly devised a desperate plan to save Endon and his family, knowing that Endon's child would be the next heir to the Belt and the only hope to save Deltora in the future. Jarred and Anna fled Del in Sharn and Endon's place. Their plan was to go to Tora, Del's sister city of the west, and ask for sanctuary. But they received word from the Torans that they refused to offer them sanctuary. Having nowhere else to go, Jarred and Anna decided to go to the Forests of Silence to live. Anna gave birth to their daughter Jasmine in the Forests a few months later. Anna and her family lived in the Forests in virtual peace for seven years. When Jasmine was seven years old, Anna and Jarred were taken by Grey Guards who had taken the 'long way' to the Forests. They caught Jarred and Anna by surprise since most Guards refused to come near the Forests due to the losses they faced when they did. It was Anna who signalled to Jasmine to be silent and stay hidden in the ferns. Anna and Jarred were marched to the Shadowlands, where Anna eventually died. It is unknown how Anna died; a popular belief among fans is that she was torn apart by a Vraal. Soon after, Jasmine's father was also believed to be dead, because when Jasmine thought of him after drinking water from the Dreaming Spring, she was unable to find/see him. Anna was revealed to be dead after Jasmine communicated with her through the topaz which allows one to speak with the dead and departed. Anna told Jasmine that Lief and Barda were on a quest to save Deltora from the Shadowlord, and that Jasmine must leave the Forests and go with them. After seeing Anna's spirit, Jasmine said that she always suspected that Anna had died; she felt it in her heart. Relatives Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Deceased